Cleansing Cream Chap 1
by Kwon Hee je
Summary: Kejadian masa lalu yang membuat mu harus mendapatkan ingatan itu sampai saat ini . Kejadian yang menyayat hati memaksa mu untuk berubah . Hanya karena cinta yang harusnya tak tumbuh dalam hati mu. ( Mungkin Judulnya gag nyambung ama Jalan cerita FFnya . Soalnya FF ini terinspirasi dari MV Brown Eyed Girls – Cleansing Cream , jadi langsung ajha pake jadi judul) Cast : WooGYu


Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Nam Woohyun

Kim Sunggyu

Kim Hyomin

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Summary : Kejadian masa lalu yang membuat mu harus mendapatkan ingatan itu sampai saat ini . Kejadian yang menyayat hati memaksa mu untuk berubah . Hanya karena cinta yang harusnya tak tumbuh dalam hati mu. ( Mungkin Judulnya gag nyambung ama Jalan cerita FFnya . Soalnya FF ini terinspirasi dari MV Brown Eyed Girls – Cleansing Cream , jadi langsung ajha pake jadi judul)

….. Happy Reading …

Seorang yeoja kini tengah menangis sembari memeluk seorang namja kecil yang berumur 12 tahun. Namja kecil itu hanya terdiam sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya dipelukan yeoja muda itu. Kim Hyomin , Yeoja itu kini tengah memeluk erat dongsaengnya yang bernama Kim Sunggyu , Memeluk namja yang sebenarnya tak mengetahui persis tentang keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Gyu-ah . Gwencana Noona akan menjaga mu" Ucap yeoja itu disela tangisannya . Hyomin memeluk erat Dongsaengnya itu sesekali mencium keningnya. Matanya yang sembab menatap datar kearah sebuah makam yang terlihat masih basah . Makam kedua orang tua mereka.

" Noona-ah , Wae ? kenapa noona menangis?" Tanya Namja itu menyentuh lembut pipi Hyomin , menemukan pipi yang kini telah basah karena air matanya . Namja itu terlihat meraba-raba wajah noonanya seakan dia ingin memastikan bahwa noonanya saat ini memang tengah menangis

" Anniya Gyu-ah , Noona tidak apa-apa" Jawab Hyomin segera menghapus kasar air matanya sehingga namja kecil bernama Sunggyu itu tidak dapat merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang menangis. Merasakan ? Yupp . Kim Sunggyu Dongsaeng yang kini berada dalam pelukannya itu sebenarnya tidaklah dapat melihat lagi. Sebuah kecelakaan tengah merebut penglihatannya dan juga nyawa kedua orang tua mereka . Membuat mereka kini harus melanjutkan hidup mereka dengan status anak yatim piatu dan juga mungkin menjadi anak jalanan mengingat mereka telah diusir oleh Kim Ajhusi yang memang sedari dulu ingin menguasai harta keluarga Kim .

"Kajja Gyu-ah , Kajja kita pergi" Ucap Hyomin yang kini memapah dan menuntun Sunggyu untuk pergi dari tempat itu . Dua bersaudara itu kini berjalan gontai ditengahnya malam sembari memebawa sebuah koper besar yang diseretnya .

' Eomma , Appa kenapa kalian tega meninggalkan aku dan Gyu sendiri ? Aku sungguh tak kuat jika seperti ini' Ucap yeoja itu yang kini menatap lekat wajah dongsaengnya yang hanya menampilkan raut datar , mengingat dunia yang kini hanya berwarna gelap untuknya.

Hyomin mendongakkan kepalanya , menatap bintang-bintang yang kini berada diatasnya dan bersinar terang . Dia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan . Air mata yang dibendungnya kini terjatuh indah mengalir dipipinya .

" Othokae Gyu-ah ? Apa yang harus noona lakukan?" lirih Hyomin pelan

Dua saudara itu kini tengah sampai disuatu rumah yang terlihat kosong , nampaknya sang pemilik tengah memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah itu.

" Gyu-ah , kita malam ini tidur disini dulu nde?" Ucap Hyomin lembut membelai lembut wajah manis dongsaengnya. Sedangkan Sunggyu hanya mengganguk kecil meng-iyakan ajakan noonanya. Merekapun akhirnya memilih untuk memasuki rumah kosong itu . Hyomin mengambil beberapa kardus yang terlihat tergeletak didekatnya dan menjadikannya sebuah alas untuk mereka tidur .

Sunggyu , namja kecil itu mengedip-ngedipkan mata sipitnya sembari tersenyum kecil , Tangan-tangan kecilnya nampak meneliti wajah cantik yeoja yang berada dihadapannya kini.

"Eum wae Gyu?" Tanya Hyomin yang merasakan tangan-tangan kecil dongsaengnya bermain disekitar wajah mulusnya

"anniya. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah noona" ucap namja manis itu yang membuat yeoja dihadapannya kini hanya dapat meringis mendengar ucapan dongsaengnya

" Gyu-ah , mianhae . Noona berjanji suatu saat nanti akan membuat mu dapat melihat indahnya dunia lagi" Ucap Hyomin yang kini memeluk erat tubuh dongsaengnya . Menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya tak ingin dongsaengnya kedinginan mengingat cuaca malam yang memang sangat menusuk tulang

"Anniya . Nan gwencanayo noona . Asalkan noona selalu ada disamping Gyu dan tidak meninggalkan Gyu , Gyu rela menjadi buta sekalipun" Jawab namja manis itu tersenyum simpul dengan matanya yang menyiratkan sebuah tatapan kosong

" Gomawoo noona , Gomawoo tidak meninggalkan Gyu" lanjut namja kecil itu yang seketika membuat air mata yang tadinya mengering kini mengalir kembali membasahi pipi Hyomin

" Noona tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu sayang . Tidak akan pernah!" Hyomin kembali menarik namja kecil itu kedalam pelukkannya .Memeluk namja kecil itu ,seakan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi . Perlahan dua saudara itu tertidur dalam gelapnya malam , walaupun angin mendesir hebat membuat cuaca kian menusuk tulang , namun nampak tak menggangu dua saudara itu yang kini terlihat sudah berpetualang dalam dunia mimpi indah mereka .

" Yha ! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini eoh ? Dasar gelandangan ! Yah Ppali Ireona !" Bentak seorang namja bertubuh kekar . Sontak membuat Hyomin dan Sunggyu segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar

"Yah . Kalian gelandangan cepat pergi dari sini eoh ! Pergi cepat , Pergi !" Usir namja bertubuh kekar itu

" Noona-ah … Noonna apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sunggyu yang kini ketakutan mengingat dia yang tidak dapat melihat situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini

" Anniya Tidak apa Gyu-ah , Kajja kita pergi dari sini nde? Palli kita bangun" Dengan tergesa-gesa Hyomin segera menarik tangan Sunggyu agar bangkit dari tidurnya . Segera menuntun namja kecil itu untuk pergi dari rumah kosong itu dengan cepat

Hyomin segera berlari cepat sembari menarik tangan Sunggyu yang terlihat menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan noonanya. Dua saudara itu kini tengah sampai disebuah taman kecil . Hyomin menuntun Sunggyu untuk masuk kesebuah gua mainan yang sebenarnya berada dibawah sebuah perosotan besar.

" Noona Higkzs.. higkzs .. Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya namja kecil itu nampak meraba seluruh tubuh Hyomin , ingin memastikan jika noonanya tidak apa-apa

"Anniya Gyu-ah . Gwencana . Gwencanayo" Lagi-lagi Hyomin hanya dapat memeluk namja manis itu dalam pelukkannya , menenangkan namja kecil yang nampak tak mengetahui tentang kehidupan mereka sekarang.

" Gwencana .. Gwencana" Lirih Yeoja itu lagi dalam tangisannya

Malam kembali lagi datang , Angin yang berhembus makin kencang makin membuat tulang-tulang mereka menjadi sakit , belum lagi rasa lapar yang melilit perut mereka mengingat mereka sama sekali belum merasakan nikmatnya rasa makanan sejak kemarin .

"Noona …." Ucap namja itu terhenti , nampak takut untuk melanjutkan kembali ucapannya

"Eum Wae Gyu-ah ?" Tanya Hyomin membelai lembut rambut coklat caramel Sunggyu

"Anniya" Namja kecil itu menggeleng cepat seakan tak ada yang terjadi

" Eum Kau katakan saja , Apakah kau lapar ?" Tanya Hyomin yang seakan mengerti keadaan dongsaengnya itu , sedangkan Sunggyu hanya mengangguk kecil

" Arraseo , kajja kita pergi mencari makanan" Hyomin segera kembali menarik dongsaengnya itu . menuntun Dongsaengnya itu menyusuri jalanan kecil yang terdapat dikota Seoul.

Hyomin , Yeoja itu kini tengah berdiri didepan sebuah restorant sederhana yang tak terlalu mewah . Nampak menatap lekat setiap orang yang menikmati hidangan mereka diatas piring mereka .

" Baunya enak Noona" Instrupsi Sunggyu , membuyarkan lamunan Hyomin yang kini hanya tersenyum kecil dan membelai rambut dongsaengnya itu

"Kau sabar nde, Gyu-ah" Ucap Hyomin mengacak surai rambut Sunggyu yang hanya mengganguk menuruti perintah Hyomin

"Yah. Sedang apa kalian disini eoh ? Kalian membuat risih pelanggan ku!" Bentak seorang yeoja pemilik restorant yang kini menghampiri mereka dan menyiramkan seember air kotor dengan bau yang sangat amat menyengat

"Ah noona-ah .. Nonna-ah" Teriak Sunggyu yang terkejut karena merasakan air dengan bau menyengat kini membasahi tubuhnya.

"Gyu-ah , Gyu-ah Neo Gwencana ?" Tanya Hyomin khawatir , yeoja itu membelai lembut pipi chubby Sunggyu . Memastikan jika dongsaengnya itu baik-baik saja

" Yah Pergi kalian dari sini cepat !" Usir Yeoja pemilik restoran itu

" Kajja kita pergi Gyu-ah" Ajak Hyomin memeluk Sunggyu dalam pelukkannya , berjalan cepat meninggalkan restorant tersebut

" Hyomin? Kim Hyomin!" Teriak seorang namja yang berlari kearah dua bersaudara itu , sukses membuat yeoja itumenghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya , Menatap namja tampan yang tak asing baginya

"Hyomin-ah benarkah ini kau eum? Kau kemana saja eoh ? Aku mencari mu" Ucap Namja itu yang dengan seketika membawa yeoja itu kedalam pelukannya

" Kau kemana saja ? Aku mencari mu , kenapa kau tidak mengabari ku ? Dan kenapa kau ?" Ucapan namja itu terhenti sejenak , Menatap sosok yeoja yang kini terihat sangat memprihatinkan , bergitu juga dengan namja kecil yang berada disampingnya

" Woohyun-ah … Higkzs .. Higkzs .. Higkzss" Tangis yeoja itu akhirnya pecah , Hyomin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Woohyun . Hanya pada namja tampan inilah Hyomin merasa dapat bersandar dan melepaskan bebannya . Namja yang juga adalah kekasihnya . Hubungan mereka terpaksa terputus akibat kecelakaan yang merebut kedua orang tua Hyomin, yang mengharuskan Hyomin memutuskan kuliahnya dan mencari cara untuk bertahan hidup dengan dongsaengnya .

" Gwencana … Sekarang aku ada disini , Kajja kita pulang kerumah ku" Ucap Namja tampan itu yang segera menuntun Hyomin dan Sunggyu kedalam mobil sport merahnya.

( Woohyun Apartemnt )

Woohyun segera menuntun Hyomin dan Sunggyu kedalam apartment mewahnya . tangannya nampak menggengam erat tangan Hyomin . Senyum kecil tersungging dari bibir Woohyun ketika melihat Hyomin yang kini terlihat sibuk meneliti setiap inci apartemntnya

" Apakah kau suka ? Sebelumnya aku belum sempat membawa mu keapartemnt ku bukan ?" Tanya Woohyun membelai lembut rambut Hyomin, sedangkan yeoja itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan tersipu malu

" Mulai sekarang kau dan dongsaeng mu akan tinggal disini" Ucap Woohyun yang kini melemparkan pandangannya kearah namja kecil yang hanya menatap lurus dan kosong didepannya . Tak ada sebuah banyangan dimanic mata sipitnya . Woohyun menyamakan tingginya dengan Sunggyu menatap lekat namja kecil itu dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang menghiasi bibirnya

" Mulai sekarang kau dan noona mu akan tinggal diapartemnt Hyung, Gyu-ah" Ucap Woohyun tersenyum kecil sekaligus merasa prihatin dengan keadaan namja sipit itu , setelah Hyomin sebelumnya menceritakan mengenai keadaannya dan juga dongsaengnya. Woohyun membelai halus rambut caramel Sunggyu . Sontak membuat namja kecil itu membulatkan matanya terkejut karena merasakan sebuah belaian tangan yang tak dikenalnya dan nampak asing baginya, Namun cukup menghangatkan dan membuat hati namja kecil itu mendesir .Merasakan sejuk dalam hati kecilnya . Bukankah jika matamu tak dapat melihat maka mata hati mu akan menangkap tajam keadaan saat ini ? Begitu pula Sunggyu , Namja manis itu tengah merasakan sesuatu yang sangat hangat dan tulus persis seperti ketika kedua orang tuanya dan noonanya membelai lembut rambut caramelnya

_TBC _

. mian kalo jelek dan juga gag dapet feelnya .

Jangan lupa comment nde , sepatah comment dari readers adalah secercah harapan bagi author untuk melanjutkan FF ini Gomawo *BOW*


End file.
